Slipping Away
by iheartbadboys14
Summary: Soul's nightmares are slowly driving him insane. With each passing day, he grows a little more lustful for blood, a little more violent, a little more dangerous, putting his love and friends in danger. Can he tame the beast he's becoming, or will he be consumed by the insanity?
1. Sleeping Away the Pain

**Hey! First Soul Eater story! *celebratory tacos plop in my hand* This is for my SE-loving buddy. Fluffy in the end part! Lets go!**

Chapter 1  
(Maka's POv)

Another night of watching him toss and turn.

Another night of listening to him cry for help.

Another night of hoping he'll be the same when he wakes.

Sighing, I gently pressed the palm of my hand to his forehead, pushing his headband up somewhat. Another fever. "Oh Soul," I whispered to myself. Three days in a row, all at night, his brow would swell with sweat at have a fever of enormous proportions. _I hope this stops soon. I don't think his body can handle much more._

He shifted to the side with a low snarl, sending me up on my feet and towards the door. A still-vibrant bruise on my lower right arm was a sharp reminder of last time I wasn't quick enough.

The feel of sleek fur brushing against my leg and a concerned _nya _brought my gaze downwards, resting on a familiar black cat, head adorned with her classic witch hat. "Soul-kun isn't getting any better, is he?" Blair asked, staring up at me as if I could cure whatever was troubling him with a single word.

"No," I sighed. Both me and Blair watched silently as Soul began to jerk around in his bed, murmuring something that quickly became audible.

"No! Leave Maka alone!" he screeched, body tensing up against a foe in his mind. After a few moments, his body loosened up. My shoulders sagged with relief as I cautiously scooted back towards him, returning to the chair I abandoned earlier and gently laid a cold washcloth across his forehead to ease the pain. _I can't keep him out of DWMA for much longer. Everyone's already suspicious. I guess I'll have to take him to Medusa-sensei tomorrow if this doesn't stop, _I decided mentally, but continued to keep my eyes open despite the lack of sleep I've had, rythmicly stroking a purring Blair to calm myself with every snarl he made.

************* hours later *****************

Daylight began to stream through the room, dappling his face in light shadows. Blair let out a small yawn and stretched on my lap, then leaped off and strutted into the living room, presumably to make breakfast for all three of us. I stretched my stiff muscles (I hadn't moved from that spot all night) and leaned over to shake his shoulder. "Soul, time to get up. Medusa-sensei'll figure out what's wrong." I coaxed. _Maybe he'll be fine today, _I hoped.

His eyes snapped wide open, his crimson eyes coating black. "STAY AWAY!" he screeched, his arm glowing blue and transformed into the black and red blade of his weapon form and swung it at me.

Pain sliced through me, traveling from the scythe buried deep in my flesh to my whole body, warm blood blossoming from my side and running down my leg. Gritting my teeth against the pain, my gaze went from the blossoming wound to Soul's face.

His normally red eyes were pitch black and filled with bloodlust, a sadistic grin stretching across his face. _This isn't Soul!_

"Soul, wake up!" I yelled, fear and pain lacing every word.

Black eyes bore into me, making my body go stiff. "_Foolish girl. You care for this monster, even when his arm runs red with your blood?" _A mocking, demonic voice spoke, replacing Soul's laid-back voice. _"He will be your death, so I'll leave and let you see." _Soul's head shook violently, then stared at me. The crimson color had returned to his eyes, filled with concern and confusion at the sight of tears running down my face. The insane grin was replaced with a worried frown. "Maka, what's wrong?" His gaze traced the jagged pattern of his blade to my side. "Oh my God. Maka, I-I-I-"He transformed his arm back to normal, still coated with blood,

"Soul, I'm alright, really." I said, putting up a feeble resistance.

"You're not okay! Blair! Get the first-aid, now! Maka's hurt!"

**Yeah . . . this was kinda rushed. R and R! Oh, I have a poll up too!**


	2. Heal the Body, Heal the Heart

**Thank you for reviewing, Muffinmilk317 (also for favoriting this) and DarkSmile01, and to Modtzer for stalking this! Soul as a Cat plushies for all three of you! This was suppose to be in Chapter 1, which is why its fairly short, but since I no longer own a computer, I have to visit the library to write this and I had to post it. Think of this as a continuation of Chapter 1. Or think of it as Chapter 2. It really doesn't matter. :3**

"Maka, I'm so sorry,"

"Soul, I'm fine."

It had been around an hour since Soul had cleaned and wrapped her wound; the middle of her stomach heavily wrapped with white bandages. Blair had taken over stitching the wound beforehand (Soul's hands were shaking too badly) and was currently curled up on the uninjured area of Maka's stomach, purring loudly as Maka stroked her fur. Soul sat right by her on her bed.

The ash blonde meister pushed her arms against the bed, propping herself up against the various pillows behind her. She winced as her side stretched along with her. "I'm fine," she said at the sight of Soul's concerned crimson gaze.

"You know I hate seeing you hurt, ecspecially since I'm the one who caused it."

"It wasn't you. You can't help that something was controling you." she reasurred, placing her hand on his. A light red tinge lit his cheeks. _I have to tell her. _

"M-Maka, can I tell you something?"

"What is i-" she began, but was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against hers. A few heartbeats later, he broke away, but was pulled back by his meister. "I love you too," she whispered in his ear before pulling him into another kiss.

"Do you see why I protect you with my life? Why I can't bear to see you hurt, especially when _I _hurt you today? I love you Maka."

"I love you too, Soul. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

**Sowwy if this is short, it was suppose to be in Chapter 1. :3 **

**Vix: Then stop watching Youtube and write!**

**Me: Shuddup. I've been watching Soul Eater skits for a reason you derp.**

**Vix: Skittles?**

**Me: *sigh* Yes, you can have Skittles.**

**Vix: Yay! *noms whole bag of skittles***

**Me: Crap. I'm doomed.**

**Vix: Reviews are appreciated! And stalkers too!**


End file.
